


Bringing Home The Victory

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Nol gets painted in red, Team Fried Chicken, Victory, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "Shin-Ae. It's no use, you know it is." He let out a cough. "Go on without me." He said as he held her hand. "Move forward. We haven't lost this war yet." He said as he smiled at her from behind his mask.





	Bringing Home The Victory

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are imported from the I Love Yoo Amino. Come join us.
> 
> Enjoy~

Dead leaves crunched under the worn boots of the owner. Shallow, muffled breathing could be heard from behind the mask.

 

The figure crouched behind a tree to conceal their presence, eliminating any risk of being seen.

 

Back against the bark they cautiously stuck their head out to survey the clearing that was right before them.

 

The rustling of bushes from the other side of the clearing caught their attention.

 

Gripping the gun more firmly, the person put their finger on the trigger, ready to fire at will.

 

A tall man made his appearance and walked to the middle of the clearing.

 

Carmine eyes widened in recognition. "What does that idiot think he's doing leaving himself open like that?"

 

Right when she was about the alert him of her presence something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

 

One of their enemies had already positioned themselves and were aiming to take their shot.

 

Her heart hammered in her chest.

 

Before she could do anything, the gun had fired off twice and hit the man square in his chest.

 

Mission accomplished, their enemy scampered off.

 

Shin-Ae watched as her comrade fell to the ground. She quickly got up from her hiding place and rushed to the fallen.

 

"I was too careless." He whispered as she came into his line of sight.

 

Shin-Ae's eyes were wide as she witnessed the crimson that dribbled down Yeong-gi's chest. "No, no. Yeong-gi we have to keep moving." She said as she placed her gun to the side of herself trying to lift him up, resulting in him wincing in pain.

 

"Shin-Ae. It's no use, you know it is." He let out a cough. "Go on without me." He said as he held her hand. "Move forward. We haven't lost this war yet." He said as he smiled at her from behind his mask.

 

"No, I can't do this alone Yeong-gi." Shin-Ae shook her head.

 

"Yes you can. I believe in you. Avenge me and reign victorious." He said as he rested his head back down on the ground.

 

Shin-Ae bit her lip and nodded. She picked up her gun and barreled through the forest, treading into enemy territory.

 

She immediately dropped to the ground to keep herself concealed. Maroon eyes located all of the targets she needed to take out.

 

Bringing the gun up, she took her aim and shot two out of three of her targets. Both headshots.

 

The last one person was going to be a bitch to take down.

 

The german was a tricky one to put down.

 

She stepped out of her hiding place and came face to face with the blond.

 

"Paint her in red mate." One of the enemies said from on the forest floor.

 

"Will do." He replied.

 

"I don't want to do this. Dieter." Shin-Ae said, gripping her gun tighter.

 

"You brought this upon yourself Shin-Ae. You shouldn't have set foot on our territory." Dieter said as he aimed the weapon at her.

 

"So be it." She said as aimed her weapon at him as well.

 

_BANG!_

 

The body dropped to the ground.

 

Shin-Ae rushed forward and grabbed what she came for.

 

"Victory is mine!!!" She shouted while waving the red flag.

 

A siren sounded throughout the forest.

 

"The game has ended. Team Fried Chicken wins. Honestly I don't know why you people talked me into supervising this." Kousuke's voice came from over the loud speakers.

 

Soushi and Dieter as well as their other team members got back up.

 

"Really Dieter? How could you miss that shot?" Soushi complained.

 

"I faltered okay?" He said as he dusted the dirt off of him.

 

"Shin-Ae!! You single handedly carried our team to victory!!" Maya said as she and Rika ran up to Shin-Ae and hugged her.

 

"Yea, its kind of embarrassing how we got eliminated at the beginning of the game." Rika said, as she rubbed the back of her neck.

 

"Who cares?" A voice said behind her before she was lifted into the air. "All that matters is that we won!!" Yeong-gi cheered as he put her on his shoulders.

 

"Aren't you still in pain from when that paintball hit you?" She questioned as she steadied herself.

 

"The pain subsided a while ago. But enough about me. All hail Shin-Ae!!" He shouted.

 

"Shin-Ae! Shin-Ae! Shin-Ae!" Everybody chanted.

 

"In celebration of my victory I want to eat pizza." Shin-Ae announced.

 

"Our master has spoken." Yeong-gi said.

 

"If you all just hurry up so we could leave I'll buy you as many pizzas as you want." Kousuke sighed into the microphone.

 

"I can almost hear his eyes rolling." Shin-Ae snickered.

 

"Let's get a move on everyone, before my brother catches a hissy fit." Yeong-gi informed while they exiyed the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
